Lost
by DoingWhatIsNothing
Summary: What if Zuko had never joined he group and the Avatar lost the battle, but was spared as he did not access the avatar-state, and in the escape katara was captured and sold to Zuko. Rating for lemon
1. Caught Then Sold

Zuko walked silently down the aisle of cells holding various prisoners and even more animals the conditions here were worse than he thought. After the war, and the defeat of the Avatar, the ones left alive were taken into Azula's new scheme of Slavery, and they were here for sale. Zuko thought it sick and his father thought it was brilliant.

He despised the world of peace they now lived in. It was the wrong kind, and the people brought in for sale were filthy and terrified. There were mostly earthbenders that were for sale and with them came iron enclosures that were hung from metal Pillars. He came across a woman her hair hung in greasy tails around her face. The colour of her skin was unidentifiable and she stood in nothing but breast and under bindings the remnants of her dress was on the floor in tatters around her. Her hands were completely encased in rock and her feet were chained to the floor. She looked at him. But the fire in her eyes was undeniable as were the ocean blue of her iris.

One of the traders was near him " Excuse me. Ho much is this woman"

The trader looked into the cell. "My prince. That one has not yet been broken." He informed him "But you can buy her now and we'll have her delivered to you in a month or so."

"I'll break her."

He had her rock bindings embedded with a ring and then led her shuffling out the foul smelling pit. He had tied a blanket around her waist to preserve what dignity she had left.

"Zuko." She said hatefully as he did.

He said nothing.

He bought her a simple dress that was sewn around her so that nothing had to be undone or taken off. She stood as straight as she could and refused to look at anyone.

Later that night he visited his new toy. The rock manacle had been taken off and her arms were stretched out at either side, she was on her knees.

"Where are the others?" He asked her.

It was her turn to stay silent. He took her jaw in his and made him look at her. "Answer or I can't help."

"Escaped."

"Then how are here?"

Again, she gave no answer.

He breathed in deeply then out slowly. "Fine, rot here"

"Zuko?"

"What?" He turned to face her again.

"Why do you think I'll help you find him."

He paused to think, "Because I want to help"

He released her after his statement and shut the door behind him.


	2. Suppressed Rage

**Thank you for the reviews that you have given me, and everyone who added it to their story alerts. This is the first fan-fiction that I have written so it was just a taster to see whether it was worth carrying on with (for those who say it was too short ****)**

_The water whipped around her with familiar ease as fire nation soldiers flew through the air away from the still form of the Avatar as Sokka and Toph ran towards them._

"_Get Aang out of here _NOW!_" she yelled _

_A shadow graced the ground as Appa landed blowing all the soldiers away from them with his tail Toph used her earthbending to get herself and Aang onto the saddle whilst Sokka clambered over to the reins_

"_Katara get on" _

_She got on whilst keeping the soldiers back she faintly heard 'Yip yip' from the front as she had used Appa's tail to get on._

_A stinging tug occurred around her and she was pulled backward hitting the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of her then some. Immediately there were several fire benders surrounding her with chains as she watched the retreating form of Appa. Then nothing._

"Katara" someone called her with a voice distorted by her sleep.

She blinked and opened her eyes to Zuko standing near the open door. Her arms were aching where they were stretched out to either side of her and she couldn't feel her legs where she was knelt on them.

"What do you want?" she half snarled at him.

"I brought you some food and water."

"Well isn't nice." She spat sarcastically.

Anger flared up in the gold fire that made his eyes. "I'm trying to be nice" he told her his voice shaking with the anger he was trying to suppress "but you are making it incredibly hard."

"Then stop trying" she yelled at him

He put the food on the floor and then put the water to her lips. Considering the fact that she hadn't had anything to drink for a while she drank it. Zuko took a key out of his robes and unlocked the manacles around her ankles and then her wrists all without checking that she had drank all the water he had given her. He left after that, locking the door behind him. A little after he had left dust from the ceiling cascaded down.

After leaving Katara's cell, Zuko's body began to shake uncontrollably when he was far enough away he screamed out his frustration punching a wall simultaneously, hard.

He stood there taking deep breaths trying to uncoil the knot of anger building up inside of his chest. After it had gone and he could no longer hear his blood pounding around his body, pain bloomed from his knuckles shooting up his arm. Thankfully his robes hid his hands when they were at his side.

"Sir?" A questioning voice called him back to reality.

He glared at the soldier who had addressed him who then shrank out of site as he strode out of the slave quarters and up through to the palace.

"Aw. Is Zuzu's new toy still not co operating?"

"What are you talking about Azula?"

"I'm talking about the water tribe girl you bought last week."

He went to walk away

"Don't walk away while I'm talking t you Zuko"

He was still walking away from her.


	3. Virgin Whore

As the fire prince walked away from the screeching Azula, he felt a hot trickle down his middle finger. He turned a corner then examined it. Red blood oozed out of three of his knuckles. He ripped a strip off the bottom of his cape and wrapped it around his swelling, bruised, knuckles.

He continued to walk through the halls of the magnificent palace, heading towards his private chambers where he would lie down and work out what he would do the next time he went to see Katara. It took every thing in him not to aim the punch he threw at the wall at her. His private chambers were cool with the windows thrown open. It was after all the height of summer and after spending so long in the cooler regions of the world, he preferred slightly cooler weather than the rest of the fire nation palace. So no one objected when he told them he was taking the chambers at the top of the East tower, where he could soaked up the rays of early morning when the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon.

He went into the room that acted as his bedroom. Sat in on one of his was one of the palaces many concubines.

"Can I help you?" he said to her

"Your Father request I be hear…" she faltered slightly before continuing "… for you my Prince."

"Why?" He almost snarled it at her. He had no patience with any form of woman at the moment especially the pale, silly girls the fire nation offered up as whores.

"He says that he has not seen your presence in our halls since he told them to show you what it means to be a man." She mumbled, obviously embarrassed to be having this conversation with him.

"I see" he said out loud "I'm not in the mood right now, leave."

The panic in her eyes was blatant. "Please don't dismiss me. She begged I've never slept with a man before and the fire lord told me if I came down without having slept with you, then he would beat and starve me for weeks in the prison."

His eyes narrowed. He knew this game; he also knew that his father was not a man of empty threats. He knew that he had done it on purpose.

"Why not send you to the soldiers?"

"They are too rough. The other women beg that I see you first." She hesitated "and they say you were a quick learner, that you do things no other man in the palace does.

"That is because my father is naïve enough to believe that I did not touch any woman on my travels." He sighed before gesturing to the bed. "Rest While I bathe and I will deal with you after.

* * *

**Tell me if you want M action with these two or not in the reviews and remember you'll have yourselves to blame either way:P**


	4. Released Frustration

**vote came to 3/8 no sooo...**

** This is what you wanted so brace yourself and don't blame me. Blame yourselves (and my imagination****)**

Zuko came into his chambers from the baths about an hour after he had left. A towel covered him from his waist to just above his knees. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight that came through the open window and his wet hair dripped droplets that glided over his lean muscular body, leaving gleaming trails.

He went to his room and looked at the girl asleep on his bed. Her dark hair fanned out over his pillow and although she was pretty, he had seen far more beautiful women. A certain water bender in his prison cells floated through his mind. He shook the thought off immediately. He had been thinking about her far too much recently, especially since around lunch that day, when his father told him he would kill or sell her off if she was not broken within the week. Although the fire prince agreed with the water bender about people not being horses, he had tell his father that he had broken her already, and that she would be prepped and ready to do his bidding by tomorrow. It was why having this girl here was not convenient in the slightest, and he had a feeling his father knew that.

Zuko walked around the bed and put on the trousers he wore to bed. They were probably baggy enough to put two of him in. As this thought crossed his mind, several others that involved women and were not suitable for a prince's mind also crossed at the same time. He shook his head and gently put a hand on the untouched concubine's shoulder.

Her skin was cool to touch and he forgot that people who were not firebenders had cooler skin and could not adjust their body temperature to suit their surroundings. It was how fir and water bending was linked through their abilities to changer their temperature. The other two could not but then again fire and water could not fly or dig underground tunnels.

The girl opened her eyes rubbed them then seemed to remember that she was asleep on the fire prince's bed. She flew to a sitting position with a stream of apologies bubbling from her lips. Zuko silenced her with his hand and reminded her that he had told her to rest. She sat back relief flooding her features.

"Stand up" he told her.

She did as he requested, and Zuko circled her taking in every corner of her body and features. She had smaller breasts than the other women in her department and she didn't even reach Zuko's shoulder, but her slim waist and bigger hips gave her an hourglass figure which many fire nation girls lacked. What was stranger for a fire nation girl was her skin. It more tan than that of other fire nation women, but no where near as dark as the water tribes or the earth kingdom. As for airbenders, if the avatar was anything to go by, then they were as pale as the fire nation people.

"What is your heritage?" Zuko mused out loud.

"My Prince, my great grandmother was from the water tribe."

That definitely explained it. Her eyes were a muddy brown colour in the gloom, but when the light from the fire reached them, he saw they were in fact green. The girl started to tremble slightly and to break the tension Zuko could see building inside her body, he took her petite hands in his and looked her in the eye.

"It'll be all right you know" He told her "nobody ever wants this but sometimes you don't have a choice. You will feel dirty and guilty after this. Don't. I suggest you bathe after. It will make you feel better."

She took a shaky breath "Thank-you, my Prince"

"It's Zuko." He hated all the formality being a prince put on him.

She tilted her head, and went on to her toes and kissed Zuko on his unscarred cheek. He captured her lips as she pulled away and with a slight hesitation she kissed him back after recovering from the initial shock. Obviously the others had taught her how to do things by showing her pictures and demonstrating on certain parts of the male anatomy, and female if the man in question had asked for two at the same time, so she could kiss very well regardless of her having done it before or after her training had started. Zuko grabbed her waist and pulled her closer so that there was not a millimetre between their bodies. Her waist was so tiny that Zuko's hands almost touched in the middle.

They broke away to breathe. They girl who Zuko did not even know the name of already looked dazed that she had done what she did. Zuko knew what he had to do, he had to let her practice every thing she knew the theory of. It was going to be a long night. He had already done it once and the other women had said what he needed to do then. That night he then taught her a few things the others hadn't taught her. And he would do the same tonight.

He let the girl slip her fingers inside the pants he was wearing, the feeling of that rarely touched place tickled slightly but in a good way, and Zuko's member started to harden. The girl went from one hip to the other, lightly dragging her nail over Zuko's skin. She slowly pushed the prince to a sitting position on the edge of his bed. Just before he sat the girl removed his night wear, and as she did, she blushed bright red.

The concubines had been able to call in a few favours and shown her the extra part of a man on a few of the servant men, both erect and not. Zuko was bigger than any of the men that she had been shown. Slowly and gently she curled her hand around it and started to pump, this made Zuko have to stifle a moan and his blood all rushed to his penis making him stand to full attention. After she had done this, she kissed the tip making Zuko moan again but this time he couldn't stifle it. They had definitely taught her well. As slowly as she could, she put her mouth Around him and slowly started to bob head up and down.

"Stop" his voice was deeper than usual.

The girl did as requested, and knelt there between his legs awaiting command. Zuko lifted her to her feet and pulled at the tie that held her garments closed the fabric pooled at her feet. She became very unsure again, and looked down embarrassed covering herself. Zuko took her hands in his and squeezed slightly, her hands felt like ice blocks in his and tremors passed through her body where she tried to stop her teeth chattering. He leaned on to capture her mouth and while distracting her with that stepped closer so he could share his body heat.

He lay her on the bed, never breaking the kiss while massaging her breasts, and after breaking the kiss he began to kiss her jaw line and trailing kisses down her body leaving slight mark where he had nipped a little and sucked which drew gasps and sighs out of the petite woman beneath him. He slowly made his way down to her breast which was now vacant and flicked the swollen nipple with his tongue drawing another gasp and the woman arched her back trying to get closer to the teasing.

No one understood why Prince Zuko liked to pleasure his woman before he fucked her brains out, and by reputation he talked as little as possible so no one asked him, believing they would receive one of his infamous glares. If they had asked him however he would say that he liked the control it gave him, that the gasps and sighs a woman made turned him on more than just commanding her to spread her legs. He also thought it was rude to tell a woman to spread her legs even if it was her job.

He sucked on it a little rewarding him with a half stifled moan followed by profanities . he drew away then transferred his attention to the other breast following the same procedure,but before he trailed his sweet hot kisses further down her body, he used the speed and precision only a firebender knew and gently capture her nipple in his teeth and bit down lightly earning him a louder moan than the others followed by another profanity. He flicked with his tongue again and continued down her body he placed one over navel then one just above her folds, and one on each thigh. The girl moaned and whimpered beneath him, unable to contain herself and show the proper cool collected ease of a professional, and it all felt so damn good. Zuko slipped his smallest finger into her folds and finding her clit slipped it into the hood and circled it. The girl moaned his name brokenly, and started to tremble again. She wanted him to stop,but still continue at the same time. It felt too good to the point where she felt like she was being ripped apart at the seams.

By this point, she was dripping and Zuko inserted his tongue into her while still rubbing her clit. black stops appeared before the girl eyes and her thought process became scrambled and she screamed Zuko's name at the top of her lungs.

After her thoughts became coherent again and her vision had cleared, Zuko informed her that, that was an orgasm. he came back up to her face level and kissed her on the cheek telling her she tasted good. Her face became as crimson as the sheets she laid on.

"What is your name?"

"Jenna" her voice was barely above a whisper

"Jenna, I need you look me in the eye ok?"

A tear slid down her cheek as she nodded, Zuko wiped it away with his thumb and told her to tell him if he was hurting her to much.

Slowly he slid his tip into her hot wet core. It took every self restraint that Zuko owned not to slam into her and screw her until dawn

Tears sprung to her eyes as he slid deeper into her when he was half in he asked her if she was ok and she nodded he lay there a moment longer unmoving then slid all of himself in. She gasped with pain and tears spilled from her kissed them away and stayed there for a exile letting her get accustomed to his length inside her. Jenna nodded giving him the signal to move and slowly he pump in and out letting her get used to it and start to enjoy it. she orgasmed again sending Zuko over the edge into his orgasm. They rode it out together and both panting Zuko collapsed onto the bed beside her. He got his breath back relatively quickly and he waited while Jenna did.

After she had had turned to look at her and taking her hips he pulled her on top of him. She started to circle her hips. Zuko felt his crotch get harder, he lifted her slightly and slid into her once more making her gasp but this time it was devoid of pain and full of pleasure. Zuko sat up and grabbing her hips thrust in and out slamming into her, used that momentum to have her beneath him again this time doing what he had wanted to before.

The girl beneath him Totally breathless, and tried to cry out in pleasure, no sound came though try as she might, and her voice was hoarse as she tried to scream his name at the top of her lungs she orgasmed again and Zuko followed barely having the strength to fall to the side of her instead of on top of her. He looked at the window and saw the greying of dawn he figured he'd have about three hours of sleep which would be enough for him for tonight then he would have to explain to Katara what her situation was. He wasn't looking forward to the day at all


	5. Katara

The door was unlocked and Zuko appeared. She was looking forward to the arguments she would have with him today.

"Zuko"

"Katara" they greeted each other "Do you want to get out this cell, or not."

"Why" she asked "and at what price?"

"Don't bend, don't try to escape do what I tell you when people are around."

"Unlikely. I'll stay"

Zuko's fists clenched. He was so easy to anger. "Katara. Listen to me for once. My father is a sadistic disgusting man; He has said that if you are not out of this dungeon by the end of the week working he will kill you."

Her face went white. What?

She noticed a dressing around Zuko's right knuckles as she looked away. "He's also given me specific orders that..." he faltered and turned red "… that you be my," He faltered gain unable to say what he needed "my personal concubine."

"Your Father wants me to be your Whore?" She was repulsed and disgusted that his father would want his son to have a whore. But in her mind the whole Zuko thing wasn't too bad though she would never admit this to him.

"I have dress makers, stylists and other people coming down to get you ready please do as your told I've told them that I've broken you."

"Broken me?" He laughed

His eye narrowed "What is so funny?"

"I'm not horse Zuko you can't break a human being."

"There are ways" But I like your fiery temper. He added silently

He had bee thinking about this girl a lot even when he was pleasuring the new palace concubine that had walked away like she was still high off the orgasms he gave her the previous night. Walking through their halls that morning, he had been greeted very warmly by them and the head Concubine, Jia (Chia), thanked him very warmly, for looking after her. He nodded his head and walked on.

A flurry of voices and noise assaulted their ears as the palace makers all came bustling in Zuko opened the door and stepped to one side after looking at Katara sheepishly, looking like he wouldn't wish his on his worst enemy, and Katara had a feeling she was in that category anyway. So Katara stood still as the women and very camp men cooed over how beautiful she was and her body, her skin colour. One of the older women boomed over them all "Yes, yes. She is a very finely made slave girl now can we do our job.

Katara immediately didn't like this woman, and had to bite her tongue before she told her exactly what she thought of her.

The bustled measuring and holding up fabric and deciding what to do with her hair. Although they all agreed to leave it long, and possibly even loose. The older woman measured her feet then left leaving the rest to their own devises she was told to follow them up to their _lair _as they put it. Zuko trailed behind to make sure they did nothing he didn't want.

When they got there, the girls pushed her behind a screen and undressed her rapidly before pushing her out again into a bath and scrubbing her clean then out and dried and put on a stool still naked Zuko averted his eyes and tried not to stare although from what he could see it was very pleasing he started consciously thinking about his uncle and the time he found a hot spring and stood up. The lump in his pants dwindled rapidly.

Katara felt excruciatingly exposed in front of all the men and women. And Zuko, who thankfully was looking somewhere else, and thinking very hard about something that looked like it didn't involve her. It disappointed her slightly that he didn't even want to look by the looks of it, which frankly surprised her more than being able to stand in front of 20 or so people naked and not attempt to cover herself. The crew as Katara had nicknamed them started cutting fabric and putting it around her while someone else burned the clothes she came in.

"Honey, I'd turn Straight for you." said one of the better looking men, all the men agreed with him when he stated this.

She knew it. Katara smiled internally to herself, while Zuko was still trying desperately not to look and kept thinking about his Uncle.

After hours and hours of standing on the stool Katara came out with three dresses suited to her _purpose_ which frankly made her want to vomit still. The one she wore was red and gold with a split up one side that exposed most of her thigh as she walked and a **lot **of cleavage.

She followed Zuko up to his Private Chambers where he then showed her the bedroom and went to the couch that had a blanket and pillow for him.

She looked quizzically at him "You're giving me your bed?"

"Yes" he sounded puzzled

"Why? You don't want to share a bed with me. I'm not good enough for _the _prince Zuko"

She had stormed up to him by this stage and was very close to the point where they were almost touching. He wanted to kiss her but instead he took a small step back so he could look at her without hurting his neck.

"You want to be my personal whore?" he snarled harshly

She kissed him, and then slapped him. "**I LIKE LIVING!" **she screamed at him

He crushed his lips to hers, his hands grabbing her waist and driving her backwards into a wall pinning her there. His tongue forced it into her mouth fighting a battle with hers for dominance. Then he pulled away to breathed and stepped back

"Happy?" He snarled at her before tuning away from her to look out the window and take deep calming breaths to slow his temper.

Katara was still breathless from the kiss they had just shared and quite frankly wasn't expecting him to be as fantastic as he was. Jet and been a Great Kisser, but Zuko was a whole other playing field, and she wanted more. She gently took his hand in both hers and turning him to face her.

"I'm Sorry" she said.

"Me too, and don't ever slap me again because I promise you will regret it and…"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off with another kiss and to her surprise he kissed back closing the space between them, once again pinning her to the wall. Her leg with the split in the dress wrapped itself around Zuko's waist naturally while Katara fought a losing battle of dominance with hers and his tongue. He pulled away from her mouth and started trailing hot kisses down her neck sucking on a spot that made Katara even hornier.

A small noise escaped her throat. And Zuko trail kisses over her shoulder; the tip of his finger pulling away the some how already undone dress tickling her and sending shivers after pleasurable shiver down her spine.

The dress slipped to the floor after it left her shoulders and Katara was left bare before him. Her body was perfect in every way possible there were small battle scars that stood out against her beautiful dark mocha skin her breast were large, perky and well shaped and the curve of her hips were like nothing he had ever seen on the boyish figures of most of the fire nation women.

He did not stare long as he was on her once more picking her up by her waist and walking to the bed laying her down gently, his erection getting harder and more unbearable as he did so.

Katara very nearly ripped his shirt off exposing a hard lean muscled body with chiselled muscles and the most amazing abs that Katara had ever seen, not that she had seen many. Her elegant hands cupped Zuko's face before she slowly slid them down to the waistline of his pants making him shiver with the sensation of her hands running down his body.

His big hands covered Katara's before she undid the string belt that held them up, and pushed them away he did it himself, and then removed his under garments. She didn't get time to see him as he had seen her as he was kissing her again and forcing her onto the bed properly before he started trailing his hands down her fairly toned stomach and dipping his warm hand into her folds.

Katara gave out involuntary moan. Zuko started to hook his finger forward and finding her clitoris played with it Until Katara was wrapped around his finger and he was actually touching it. Katara's First orgasm Ripped through her making her almost scream. While she was still high off it and before she had time too fully recover he eased into her gently just in case she was a virgin and surprisingly to him she wasn't.


	6. Reunion

**Inspired by 'Your Guardian Angel' by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_**

Since that night the fire prince and Katara spent most waking hour together getting to know each other and forever laughing at things the other did and teasing each other to the point where most people believed that he and Katara were a couple. Not the prince and his whore. And each night they would fall asleep in each other arms, regardless of what they had been up to previously. It was been months since Katara's capture and enslavement by the time Zuko realised he loved her so utterly, he would die for her.

Katara was practising breathing, and with each intake, the bowl of water in front of her rose, and fell as she exhaled. Zuko was at a meeting that was taking longer than he had told it would. It was the only time they were apart. The door barged open and the sound of running filled her ears disturbing the peace that she had created for herself.

Two she recognised. Aang and Toph. Katara's eyes filled with water of her own as she reached them and took them into a hug that ended in hysterical Laughter. she looked at the young muscled tall warrior with them and realised that it was Sokka. The transformation was immense. SHe took Sokka into a hug and clung to him to make for every hug that they had never had.

"I'm never letting anyone take you from me again" He told her through his own tears.

"Quick we gotta get outta here" Aang said interrupting the moment.

"How did you get in, in the first place?"

"Zuko." Toph put in

"Yeah. We ambushed him and made him tell us where you were when we found you weren't with the others."

"What?" Katara yelled at them "What did you do to him!

he tied up down stair behind one of the drapes.

Katara pushed away from them and headed to the stairs running down them. As she reached the bottom, she saw him sprinting so fast that they collided together more than ram to each other. Zuko took her face and kissed her fiercely.

"I though I wouldn't get there in time" His voice broke with the emotions running through him.

They kissed again, as the others came into view.

"Hey. That's my sister, you son of a fire-prick."

"In case you hadn't noticed Sokka, I was kissing back."

"Have you... are you... is he... Argh I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" sokka burst out as the palace guard came into view with every arson the fire nation army had to offer.

"RUN!" Zuko shouted through the din of clanking armour and shouting, and they did.

A whip zipped out catching katara by the foot, making her crash to the ground if Zuko had not been there to catch her.

Panicked, Katara tried to push him away and get him to run with the others but he stayed. burnt her free and carried her as he ran.

Appa picked them all up as they got out side and took as soon as Zuko who was last hopped on.

"Why did you do that?" katara yelled at him "you could have been Killed!"

"Because, even if saving you sends me to heaven, I'll be there for you."

Katara sat between his legs while he wrapped her in his arms and squeezed her with his legs.


End file.
